Escaping and Finding
by PikaJunCoke
Summary: 2 girls blow up the Abby to destory Voltaire but what they didn't know is that he's still alive. After awhile they get throw back in the Abby.....still thinking KaiXOC,TalaXOC and somemore later on.
1. Chapter 1

Tala'sTwinSister: HI! and welcome to my new fic!

Tala: oh great

Kai: hnn…

TTS: o..k.. whatever well I finally got a story up! YAY! -dances around-

Tala & Kai: GET ON WITH THE FIC!

TTS: ok ok calm down!

--- dreaming---

………………………………………………………………………

--- in the background there in a big fire and 2 girls running away from it. The first girl had long blond hair that went down to her ankles and about 10 in. from the end her hair that was dyed blood red. She wore a red top and black jeans. The second girl had long brown hair that was in a clip. She wore a light pink tank top and tan shorts. Than the first girl said " Kari what will we do!" said the girl. " I don't know and what's up with this we stuff? it was your idea to blow up this hell hole Riku!" said Kari (A/N: Kari is the brown hared girl and Riku is the blond just so you don't get them confused). "well sorry!" said Riku "well split up you go left and I'll go right kay?" said Kari "kay cya later _hopefully_" said Riku "right back at cha" said Kari and bid her best friend bye.

So Kari went right and Riku went left. And soon enough people in white coats where behind Kari. "damn it I thought I lost you people!" Said Kari Suddenly two strong arms grabbed her and pulled her and to _his_ chest. then she looked up and saw a red headed boy. Then she whispered "Tala". Then the boy looked down at her and smiled, then Kari hugged him "I've been looking for you" said Tala. "I know but…." said Kari "but what?" said Tala. "but I ran in to Riku then me and her splited up to cover more ground to find away to get away from this hellish place" said Kari

"I wound if she find Kai?" said Tala. "knowing her she probably did" said Kari then they looked at each other and was about tokiss but something pulled them away from each other it was………….---

TBC…………………………………………………………

TTS: CLIFFY!

Tala: I think they can see that

Tyson: I can't!

TTS: get out of this fic Tyson you come in later!

Tyson: oh -disappears-

then Kai shows up and behind him is Kari and Riku

Kai: hey Tala, crazy authorness

TTS: -death glares Kai-

Kai: disclaimer: Tala'sTwinSister owns…..NOTHING!

TTS: hey that's not true I own those two :points to Kari and Riku: and your sister which is going to be in the next chp. Kai!

Riku: DAMN IT!

Kari: ok she owns us and that's all

TTS -hands 10 bucks to Kari and riku-

Tala and Kai: REVIEW!

TTS: -sweatdrop- here -hands them 20 bucks- now I'm broke! Damn it!

Riku: hey they got more! how come!

Tg: because it pays more! now readers review!

TTS and the rest: BYE! (Tg: REVIEW! PLEASE just click to purple button!)


	2. Chp 2 new girl

TTS: hey ppl!

Kai: she's back

Tala: great

TTS: ok….here's the next chp!

………………………………………………………………………

_thinking_

--dreaming—

………………………………………………………………………

It was the scientist. " Ahh Kari, and Tala you two…" said a person but was interrupted "umm… sir there are 4 of them" saidBoris.

"what!" said the person "yes the others are Riku and Kai" said Boris. "did you get them" said the person "yes" said Boris "we got Kai and Riku" aid Boris "good, now where was I ….oh yes you 4 are in big trouble" said the old man "no….I thought we me and Riku killed you Voltaire!" said a shocked Kari. "no no no I was in there ahead of that. I left after you put that bomb in my office." said Voltaire " and now I'm wounding why my own grandson tried to escape! You of all people know what happens to people who try to escape!" said Voltaire as he looked at Kai. "yeah and I did it on my own free way" mumbled Kai. "what did you say, you where mumbling sorry." said Voltaire. "god damn it he say he left on he's own free will Voltaire damn it!" said a mad Riku.----

**3 AM**

Kari wakes up

"d-damn d-dream" said Kari breathing heavy. Then she looked at 2 girls sleeping on their beds 1 of the 2 woke up. it was Riku. "hey what's up" said a consern Riku. "That old dream that we blow up this place." said Kari looking around. "I know what you mean. They rebuilt this place and added security by our door and the boy's door, too." said Riku. Then someone opened the door and threw someone one the room. It was a girl with light pink hair. "Hey let me the fuck out! Get me the fuck out of here god damn it!" said the girl. "Hey girl!" yelled Riku then the girl turned around. "Don't you think we tired that!" said Kari. "We already blew up this place once" added Riku. "What's this place called?" asked the girl. "The ….Abby" said Kari coldly "Oh by the way what's your name?" said Riku. "I'm Riley Blvd." said Riley "I'm Riku Hikari" said Riku "and I'm Kari Baudelaire" said Kari "oh and that girl right there is Violet Berii" said Riku. then threw her beyblade at Violet and it hit her head. "damn what the FUCKING HELL!" said Violet. "Calm Down Violet!" said Riku.

TBC…………………………………………………………………

TTS: Violet's mean aint she Riku

Riku: yeah,yeah. Disclaimer: Tala'sTwinSister no own

TTS: PLEASE REVIEW! (oh and sorry it's short I couldn't think of anything )


	3. A Quick Note

TTS: -hides from angry reviewers- Heh...sorry i haven't updated yet I've been real busy with school, homework, winter break, friends---

Daniel, Jason, Riku: BEING GROUNDED!

TTS: SHUT UP!

Rika: she was grounded off the computer cuz of her grades in Math and Science -grins-

TTS: thank's Rika just tell the whole fucking world plz

Rika: OK! -starts to run off-

Riku: -grabs the back of her shirt- she's being sarcastic dumbass

Rika: oh

TTS: -shakes head- and it ain't meh fault that i hate math and science

Jason: surrrrrrre it ain't

TTS: -sighs- any way i WILL update soon people.

**Beyblade Interviews-** I will update this and i'm going the do Tala next

**School suck if your me-** i have to think about this story I might continue it.

**Esacping and finding-** I have the chp. just have to upload it.

**NEW STORYS TO COME!**

_(i'll have the summarys up soon but for right now i only have one)_

**The Elemental Dragons**

**(beyblade)**

**Demo. High**

**(DN Angel)**

**What did we do to deserve this!**

**(Beyblade)**

**Summary:** Two girls had normals lifes such as Fighting, supention, exspelltion, great friends, money and anything else

till they get kicked out of Crystal High and the only place to go is to their Rival school's Panther High...an all boys school.

KaiXoc, TalaXoc

**Why the hell are we here?**

**(Fruits Basket)**

Riku: -wide eyes- Ho'shit! you have to write a lot now

Jason, Daniel, and Rika: -laughs-

TTS: yeesh i know stupid... any ways i got to go write and type things latta! -get's to work on updating and writing-


End file.
